Recently, liquid crystal displays (LCD) have been widely applied in electrical products, due to the rapid progress of optical technology and semiconductor technology. Moreover, with the advantages of high image quality, compact size, light weight, low driving voltage, and low power consumption, LCDs have been introduced into portable computers, personal digital assistants, color televisions, and are gradually replacing the cathode ray tubes (CRT) used in conventional displays. LCDs are becoming the mainstream display apparatus.
A conventional display of a notebook computer is disposed in the upper cover of the notebook computer. The display demonstrates information and images thereon when the upper cover of the notebook computer is opened. The upper cover and a base of the notebook computer connect to each other with a pivot. Therefore, the working angle of the display can be adjusted according to user requirements by way of adjusting an angle of the upper cover.
Notebook computers are convenient to carry and therefore are often carried to business meetings. A conventional notebook computer uses a hook disposed in the upper cover to lock with a locking module disposed in the computer base for retaining the upper cover in a closed condition when the notebook computer is not working or is traveling.
Due to software and hardware improvements, a tablet personal computer (Tablet PC) combines the notebook computer with a hand writing input device on the display. The tablet PC changes the input habits of the computer user and advances the information industry to a new milestone. A notebook/tablet dual-purpose PC with high processing performance combines the hand writing input device on the display panel with the keyboard input of the notebook computer. The notebook/tablet dual-purpose PC provides a humanizing input interface for a user who usually works in a moving environment. The display of a notebook/tablet dual-purpose PC can rotate about 180 degrees so that viewers around the tablet PC can more easily see the information and images on the display than before.
Because the display of the notebook/tablet dual-purpose PC possesses the hand writing input function and rotation function, the conventional hook and locking module cannot work with the notebook/tablet dual-purpose PC while the display is reversed to input by hand writing on the display. Therefore, there is a need to secure effectively both sides of the display of the notebook/tablet dual-purpose PC on the computer base so as to provide a stable handwriting input environment.